New Happenings in a Strange Place (A Turtles in Space Fanfiction)
by HettyScetty97
Summary: The turtles break into the TCRI building and get more than they bargained for when they find another turtle and get zapped to the other side of the universe with her and her boyfriend. I might have over-used this turtle girl in the past but I always wanted to do a fanfiction like this. I own nothing other than o/c's but that's it. Rated T just in case. Enjoy ! :)


New Happenings in a Strange Place (A Turtles in Space Fanfiction)

a/n: I really need to get a new hobby other than posting random fanfiction about my favourite turtles and sometimes my favourite witches on my favourite fanfiction website. So anyway Samantha was found by the Utrom when they went to clean up after the accident. Mortu raised her as his own daughter and when the turtles discover her when they discover TCRI. The word for this chapter is friction. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

The turtles had managed to sneak into TCRI with the help of Casey Jones and his bat happy distraction. And were now wandering around inside the building with no idea that someone was following them. She gasped when she seen that the intruders were turtles too. She had thought that she was the only one. Rushing off to find her father Samantha rounded a corner. "Max, what are you doing?" She asked whispering to the young guardian who had scared the life out of her. "Sorry babe. I was looking for my dad have you seen him?" He asked whispering back at her.  
"No and I was about to ask you the same thing. Follow those mutants I need to tell my dad." Sam whispered. Max nodded his head and done what he was told. Sam went off in the other direction to see if Mortu was anywhere to be found.

She her father's office and seen that he wasn't there. Cursing in her mind she ran off to search all of the other places where he could be. Eventually she found him and he was trying to fight off one of the turtle intruders.  
"Dad behind you!" She yelled as the one wearing a red mask attacked her with a sai.  
"What do you want with ma master Splinter." He asked her in a really thick Brooklyn accent.  
"I don't know what you are talking about." The turtle girl responded. Suddenly he fell to the side by the way of a very powerful hit. Sam seen Max come into view. "Thanks." She said before concentrating on the turtles surrounding her father.  
"Kids get out of here now!" Mortu yelled at them.  
"Daddy, I'm not leaving you." Sam yelled back at him. The turtle in orange sniggered at this before being hit on the head. They fought their way back and on to the transmat. Sam and Max ran up after them in attempt to get them off of the machine.  
"We need to get off of here." Sam said.  
"Samantha get down." Mortu yelled at his daughter. "In fact all of you get off of there before."  
"Dad did someone power this up. I can't move my legs." The other turtles began to struggle and squirm about until the transmat powered up and they felt themselves being transported by the way of a rushing blue beam across several galaxies.

When they reappeared they were suddenly in the middle of a battle. A robot helped them escape and they found themselves jumping into the back of a garbage truck. "Looks like your girlfriend hates the smell of trash no matter where we are the blue band wearing turtle commented.  
"In my defence no one actually likes the smell and thanks to you and your brothers we are stuck in another planet in what could be a different galaxy altogether." Sam said. None of them said a word. "Aren't you going to at least tell me your names." She responded.  
"Fine. I'm Leonardo, this is Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." Sam smiled at them.  
"I'm Samantha, and this is Max."

The robot that had saved them introduced himself as professor Zayton Honeycut and then went into detail of why he was being chased by the authorities. It turned out he was a scientist that was working on a helmet that could enhance powers of the brain like telepathy or telekinesis. He had gotten a distress call from his worker robot and went to help him. There was an electrical storm and he was caught in the wires, unfortunately a bolt of lightning hit him and he ended up in a very tight situation and he ran for it. And that's pretty much where the others came in. During the story he had mentioned drawing up the plans for a teleportal device.  
"Wait the way you are describing it sounds like the transmat that brought us here." Sam said.  
"What, transmat?" The fugitoid asked.  
"The one the Utroms built so that they could get back to their homeworld after being stuck on earth for hundreds of years." Max replied.  
"Earth is that where you are from. Which of your species is the dominant species of your planet?" He asked Max said his was and the four brothers agreed that they didn't have a clue who the two of them were. "Were here time to go." Honeycut said before everyone climbed out of the truck.  
"Thank god for that." Samie said and was glad to see the back of it.

They snuck down into the sewers and the turtles were surprised that it was so clean. "I like these sewers but they just don't have that sewer fresh stench." Mikey commented.  
"Now that you mention it how do they keep the sewers so clean here?" Leo asked. Donnie pointed at something down the hall.  
"Maybe it has something to do with that thing." He yelled. It was picking up the few amounts of trash that had accumulated in the tunnel and was heading their way. They all rushed forward and attempted to take it down. In the end Donatello had stabbed Raphael's sai into it's main control which had successfully stopped him in his tracks.

"I have an idea of where to go." Leo said automatically taking charge.  
"Who put you in charge?" Max asked.  
"Have you any experience in leading a team of highly trained martial artists?" Leo asked in return.  
"Lead the way." While they were doing that Raph went to find transportation and Mikey claimed that he was keeping an eye on Raph.  
"Is Mikey really the kind of turtle to keep an eye on anything. No more than a minute ago he was making his stomach speak." Sam asked Donnie.  
"Not really, I have a feeling I know what he's actually up to." He replied. "Mostly because he mentioned food about thirty seconds before." Sam laughed at the other turtle. Max looked at the both of them and seen that they actually looked pretty similar. They had the same skin tone similar builds, though he dismissed this to having gone through years of training. But he looked closer at the pair of them and could see that they had very similar eye colours. He could faintly see the brown through their masks. "Max knock it off." Sam said when she noticed his staring.  
"Sorry. It's just that you two look way too alike."  
"You know I was actually thinking the same thing. Only I didn't stare at my brother until he felt uncomfortable." Leo cut in. "Now shush. We need to wait for Mikey and Raph."

They eventually found them and escaped in one of the enemy's tank. But unfortunately they weren't out of the woods yet. As they finished their awesome escape in the Federations heavy artillery.

a/n: This is where the episode turtles in space part 1 the fugitoid cuts to the meeting between the triceraton and the federation soldier who is selling herself out. That's why I am leaving it here. Any inaccuracies are because nothing happens the same way twice. So I decided that this didn't either, but generally you get the idea of what did happen. And it was nearly correct.


End file.
